Users that interact with online services that involve, for example, financial data or financial transactions (e.g., accessing financial accounts, or buying or selling goods or services) are often required to provide data to the online service. This data may include bank account numbers, credit card numbers, passwords, and the like. Many existing online services store the data provided by the users of the online services. Some users may not be comfortable with their data being stored by a third party and, as a result, are reluctant to use the online services offered by these third parties. Thus, users are often faced with the decision to allow their data to be stored by a third party or to forego the services offered by the third party.
Similar problems occur with other types of online accounts and online relationships where credentials are issued to a user. With these types of accounts, when the user's credentials are stored, for example, on a server associated with the online account or other online service, those credentials are at risk of being accessed by an unauthorized person, thereby compromising the security of the user's account.
The systems and methods described herein address these and other problems by providing multiple trust modes that allow a user to determine how the user's data is handled.